


Gillette Blade

by daylight_angel



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Hawkeye Pierce, Bisexual Male Character, Episode Related, S11 E01 "Hey look me over", the hunnihawk is implied but there, wlw/mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylight_angel/pseuds/daylight_angel
Summary: After the events of "Hey, Look me Over", Hawkeye and Kellye have an interesting conversation about attraction at the end of a long shift.





	Gillette Blade

Hawkeye is absolutely a raging idiot, he knows that, but when Kelly tells him he couldn't see a great girl if she was standing right in front of him, and she knew that because she _ was _ , he really is quite surprised. Not because she isn't attractive, or just that he never saw her that way, but he, uh.   
  
He always thought she didn't swing his way.   
  
He manages to get it together and apologize, some flowers, a night alone with a handsome stranger, and eventually they do dance cheek to cheek, but that initial assumption lingers.

He brings it up one night, sitting outside against some wall of the hospital after too many casualties, too little sleep. A stolen moment between shifts, no one but them close enough to hear.

  
"...I mean, the only guy I'd seen you out with was Klinger, and I know there's a few...violets in the army, so I guess I assumed..."

Kelly laughs, too tired, the moment too raw and honest to lie.

"You weren't wrong Hawkeye, just not quite right either." She nods at one of the other passing nurses, waiting until she passed to quietly comment, "She's rather cute, don't you think?". Hawkeye nods, a huge smile on his face. "I agree, but-" 

This time it's BJ who walks by and shoots them a tired grin and a tiny wave, mouth barely visible beneath his stupid cheesy mustache. "So's he." 

  
Hawk's mouth goes dry, and all he can manage is a tight nod. Kelly leans in, interested and reading more in the lines of his face then he's comfortable with.

  
"You too?" She asks.

  
"I...yeah. Yeah, me too." He admits. Kelly huffs out, more an exhale then a laugh and leans her head on his shoulder. They pass a few quiet minutes together, until the wail of choppers once more rings out overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> a “Gillette blade” is old slang for a bisexual women, and as far as I can tell it would have been used during the M*A*S*H era. I really hope it's not derogatory. (Or at least not any more then most of the words for queer and bi/pan people are). Kellye is one of my favorite characters, and a founding member of the 4077 bisexuals club. I hope everyone enjoys this!


End file.
